Conventional hair dryers, dryers for clothing, dehumidifiers and air conditioners normally include a source of heat applied to the moving ambient air. Much of the ambient air has a load of water therein normally requiring heat energy at the same time as the air is warmed. Often times the use of the heated air, particularly in hair dryers, provides for the delivery of drying air through a bonnet which is uncomfortably warm to the user.
Various efforts in the prior art have been made to predry air for various purposes.